


Bathroom Quickie

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "I LOVE YOUR BLOG! man I’m so glad to check out your blog. If your request are open, could you do a Gabriel Reyes x M!Reader — Gaberiel’s upset with the reader for allowing someone to flirt with him, he waited until everyone went in the theater then dragged the reader to the empty restroom to fuck him up painfully in the stalls. ( if you are open to request that is )"





	Bathroom Quickie

“Who do you belong to?  _ Say it. _ ”

 

You fight off the moan that wants to pass your lips, biting into the skin of your knuckles until they bleed. The last thing you want right now is to give in to Gabriel. He wants you to moan, wants you to scream his name so loud the other agents outside the bathroom will hear it. He wants to remind you, and everyone who you belong to. 

 

He’s already done a number on your neck and chest, leaving nasty hickeys and bruises that all the makeup in the world wouldn’t be able to cover. Gabe’s hips snap to yours in quick shallow thrusts, attempting to reach his end before yours. 

 

“Moan for me, come on, you know you want to.”

 

It only takes a few tugs at your own dripping sex for you to give in, a small moan passing muffled through your bloodied knuckles. 

 

“Gabe-”

 

“That’s it  Cariño.”

 

He rewards you with more pleasure, timing his thrusts to the hands on your own aching sex, and within minutes you’re moaning wantonly any worry for the outside parties gone from your mind. Quickly you reach the edge and cum all over his hands, listening in oversensitive agony as Gabe licks his fingers clean of your essence his own thrusts slowly but going deeper as he finds his own end, cumming deep inside of you. 

 

You’re tired, and panting, pressed against the bathroom stall as Gabe tilts your head back, forcing you into a kiss, forcing you to taste yourself against his tongue. 

 

Gabriel’s gentle as he moves you to sit on the neglected toilet seat, your pants and underwear still around your ankles as you come down from your orgasmic bliss. He himself has little to do than tuck himself away into his pants, and straighten his clothing before leaving the stall. 

 

“Don’t take too long now,”

 

He teases.

  
“The others may start to worry about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
